Foutue Robe !
by Loufiction
Summary: Allait-elle oser sortir de sa chambre avec cette foutue robe?
1. Chapter 1

Grand-Mère venait de quitter la chambre, très émue et évidemment en larmes. Oscar quant à elle, se regardait dans le miroir finalement incertaine. Elle en avait eu envie pourtant. Elle avait même eu des exigences très précises qu'on avait réalisées pour elle sans la moindre question avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

Elle se sentait soudain bien capricieuse. Son reflet était pourtant très flatteur, alors pourquoi cette hésitation ? Elle remua légèrement, comme pour se tester. Non, toutes ses demandes avaient bien été respectées, elle était finalement assez libre de ses mouvements, voire même beaucoup. Et pourtant … elle avait la main sur son uniforme d'apparat qui avait malgré tout été préparé et qui avait été étalé sur un fauteuil de sa chambre. Après tout, tout le monde s'attendait à la voir arriver avec et Grand-Mère lui avait préparé pour donner le change.

Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer tout d'un coup. Alors que, comble de l'inconvenance, elle ne portait même pas de corset ! Grand-Mère avait réalisé l'exploit de lui créer une robe sublime, qui non seulement ne l'étouffait pas, mais qui faisait néanmoins son office au niveau de sa poitrine. Cela faisait un an désormais qu'elle avait brûlé les bandes qui l'avaient aidée à nier sa féminité durant toute sa vie. Et bizarrement il lui semblait que sa poitrine s'était développée, comme libérée. Et elle avait eu un mal de chien à s'y habituer. Même si clairement cela n'avait pas déplu à tout le monde …

Elle se décida d'un coup à saisir un ruban de soie et à tirer dessus pour lancer sa délivrance, puis elle hésita à nouveau, suspendant son geste.

Lorsqu'elle avait demandé la création de cette robe à Grand-Mère elle avait imposé l'absence de corset, elle avait un bien trop mauvais souvenir de sa première expérience avec l'objet de torture.  
Foutredieu cette robe était juste PARFAITE alors pourquoi, POURQUOI n'osait-elle pas sortir de sa chambre ? Tout le monde devait l'attendre et elle savait que le carrosse devant la conduire l'attendait, les premiers carrosses étaient déjà partis, clairement on n'attendait plus qu'elle.

Elle tourna la tête à nouveau vers son uniforme. Oh que c'était tentant. Après tout personne d'autre que Grand-Mère ne savait pour la robe, en deux temps trois mouvements, elle pourrait retrouver sa liberté et se glisser avec délice dans le réconfort total. Dernière chance avant qu'on ne finisse par lui envoyer quelqu'un.

Elle s'adossa au fauteuil, la tête renversée vers arrière, plongée dans ses pensées, le regard fixé vers le plafond. Elle n'entendit même pas qu'on toquait à sa porte. Elle soupira, perdue.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda une voix masculine.

« Colonel ? » insista la voix, « Je peux entrer ? »

Cette fois-ci elle avait entendu, mais sa gorge était sèche, impossible de sortir un mot, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Elle semblait paralysée.

« Colonel, je me permets d'entrer ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le Capitaine Alain de Soissons. Il resta figé sur place la découvrant ainsi vêtue. « Alors ça pour de la surprise, c'est de la surprise ! »

« C'est bon Soissons n'en rajoutez pas ! » Ah. La voix était revenue.

« C'est sincère Colonel, nous nous attendions tous à vous voir avec votre uniforme. Et là, franchement, j'en connais un qui va en perdre tous ses moyens ! Et d'ailleurs ce quelqu'un va finir par s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir arriver. »

Et hop, la voix s'était à nouveau faite porter pâle. Oscar se retourna vers le miroir pour se regarder. Elle détailla sa tenue. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était incroyablement confortable comparé à la dernière fois. Elle était conforme à toutes ses demandes. Simple, sans froufrou, mais pourtant incroyablement belle et majestueuse. Le corsage était recouvert d'une élégante dentelle de Calais et recouvrait également comme il se doit ses épaules et décolletait légèrement son dos pour se terminer en un laçage dont les rubans se croisaient harmonieusement. La jupe était faite d'une soie ivoire et par d'ingénieux jeux de couturière et d'innombrables jupons tendus d'amidon, elle avait un certain volume sans pour autant être obligée de porter des paniers ou autre structure du même acabit. Elle avait même imposé l'absence de traine.

Ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon très simple laissant échapper quelques mèches rebelles. Elle portait le collier de perles de sa mère, tradition familiale oblige. Bon sang de bois, sa tenue était parfaite, au-delà de ses espérances alors qu'est ce qui bloquait ?

« Il va adorer vous savez. » dit soudain Alain. Elle était tellement concentrée à se regarder qu'elle l'avait oublié.

« Je suis ridicule » dit-elle, à nouveau tentée de tirer sur le ruban.

« Ah non Colonel, je suis désolée mais si vous êtes quelque chose en ce moment c'est tout sauf ridicule. »

« Tout le monde va me regarder et cette fois-ci on saura vraiment qui je suis. » fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

C'était donc ça … Il faillit lui dire qu'au bout d'une année, tout le monde le savait maintenant … mais il opta pour quelque chose de plus mordant, certain de la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

« Le Colonel de Jarjayes a peur ? Eh bien, si on m'avait dit que je verrai le jour … » oula, il avait intérêt à modérer ses moqueries, elle avait réagi au quart de tour comme il l'avait prévu relevant la tête d'un coup, les yeux brillant de colère, fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous savez généralement c'est le futur marié qui a les doutes de dernière minute. Remarquez bien, vous qui avez été élevée comme un homme, c'est peut-être normal de réagir comme ça … » ouep, il avait définitivement grillé sa dernière cartouche, à la prochaine remarque du genre elle allait lui en coller une bien méritée.

« Vous vous moquez de moi Soissons ? » Elle avait les mains sur les hanches, outrée.

« Oula non je n'oserais pas, je vous connais trop pour ça. » Maintenant qu'elle avait réagi, il devait redevenir sérieux. « Vous savez qu'en robe ou en uniforme, André est l'homme le plus heureux du monde aujourd'hui ? Par contre si vous persistez à ne pas vouloir sortir de cette chambre, il risque de se poser des questions. »

« Je sais » dit-elle, se retournant une nouvelle fois vers son uniforme.

« Vous savez que jamais il ne vous imposera quoique ce soit n'est-ce pas ? » Il l'observait et vit son regard se faire plus tendre.  
« Non bien sûr, il est bien trop respectueux de mon bien-être pour ça » répondit-elle en souriant tendrement. « Je voulais le surprendre, et Grand-Mère a créé cette merveille sans que personne ne le sache, respectant la moindre de mes demandes au millimètre près. »

« Et c'est une grande réussite, vous êtes splendide. Mais encore une fois, je crois que vous pourriez arriver habillée d'un sac de toile de jute qu'il serait complètement sous votre charme. »

Elle sourit, commençant à se détendre. Sa main quitta enfin son uniforme et elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le miroir comme pour se jauger. Elle prit une grande inspiration et fit enfin un pas vers Alain.

« Une Jarjayes ne recule jamais. Allez hop, on y va ! » dit-elle, déterminée.

Alain secoua la tête amusé, décidemment elle ne changerait jamais. Tout le monde à l'exception de son père était parti vers la petite chapelle du domaine de Jarjayes. La tradition voulait que personne ne voie la mariée avant son entrée dans l'église. Alain était le témoin d'André, mais également le cocher désigné de la mariée. Il hâta donc l'attelage vers la destination finale et descendit rapidement afin de prendre place à l'autel avec le futur marié.

André le questionna du regard, visiblement interrogatif. Alain s'en amusa.  
« Pffff si jamais j'ai pu avoir le moindre doute qu'il s'agissait bien une femme, il s'est envolé … toutes les mêmes en fait, incapables d'être à l'heure », dit-il pour le détendre. Il se disait qu'Oscar ne devait pas en mener large maintenant mais il savait qu'elle marcherait vers l'autel la tête haute.

La future mariée était maintenant au bras de son père, prête à entrer dans l'église. Rosalie était là devant elle, tentant péniblement de gérer les neveux et nièces d'Oscar qui couraient dans tous les sens.

Au moment où elle leur signala qu'il était l'heure d'entrer, ce qui devait faire démarrer l'orgue de la chapelle, le Général s'approcha de sa fille et la regarda d'un œil ému.

« Oscar, je voulais que vous sachiez que vous avez été un fils parfait, vous avez fait ma fierté. Mais en tant que femme, ma fierté s'en trouve décuplée … ma fille, ma chère fille. J'ai hâte de vous voir vous épanouir dans ce nouveau rôle auprès d'André. Personne ne méritait plus que lui de vous épouser. »

Foutredieu, sa voix était à nouveau aux abonnés absents. Elle serra le bras de son père un peu plus fort, incapable de trouver les mots. Ils se tournèrent enfin vers l'autel et s'avancèrent vers André. Alain les voyant s'approcher ne put résister à gentiment se moquer d'André. « Prépare-toi au choc du siècle mon vieux. » Glissa-t-il à son oreille, parfaitement conscient que la tradition lui interdisait de se retourner.

Oscar s'était attendue à un sentiment d'oppression sous les regards de l'assemblée. Et pourtant, elle avait un sourire éclatant, elle ne voyait que lui qui lui tournait pour l'instant le dos. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : qu'il se retourne et découvre sa surprise. Elle se languissait de son regard d'émeraude. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la marche de l'autel, il se retourna enfin au moment où le prêtre demandait qui donnait cette femme en mariage.

Oh cette étincelle dans son regard, jamais de sa vie elle ne l'oublierait. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle portait cette foutue robe. Elle savait pourquoi elle se contrefichait désormais du regard ou de l'avis des autres. Ce regard, elle l'avait très subrepticement vu une fois mais il s'était vite repris. Aujourd'hui toutefois, il ne s'en cachait nullement et elle aurait la journée entière pour en profiter. Peut-être allait-elle demander d'autres robes à Grand-Mère en fait, juste de temps à autre …

Leurs mains tremblaient d'émotion lorsque le prêtre leur posa les questions rituelles. Plus rien d'autre qu'eux n'existait, ils s'engageaient l'un envers l'autre officiellement, devant Dieu et leurs proches pour l'éternité. Son regard ne la quitta jamais, lui disant tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre sans qu'il ait besoin de formuler le moindre mot.

L'assemblée était extrêmement émue, tous savait par quelles épreuves les mariés étaient passés. Tous savaient qu'ils avaient failli les perdre tous les deux au moment de la Prise de la Bastille. Un médecin avait pu être trouvé in extremis afin de sauver André et Oscar avait pu mener l'assaut vers la forteresse parisienne avec plus de force, l'esprit tranquille. Dès que le peuple avait pris le pouvoir, et qu'ils étaient suffisamment remis, André s'était empressé de quitter Paris avec sa belle afin de lui permettre de se reposer et de guérir ses poumons.

Une fois que la maladie avait pris un tournant vers le meilleur, il s'était empressé de la demander en mariage, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec joie. Après tout, il bénéficiait déjà de la bénédiction du Général.

Oui, décidemment ces deux-là en avaient bavé et ils méritaient désormais un bonheur sans nuage, loin de l'agitation parisienne, au vert, tranquilles.

Lorsqu'ils furent déclarés mari et femme, l'assemblée se leva comme un seul homme et applaudit à tout rompre, ce qui n'était pas franchement commun pour cette époque. C'était comme si Oscar et André étaient le symbole du renouveau, le mariage de la noblesse et du peuple. C'était pour tous une merveilleuse promesse sur l'avenir.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle attendait le diagnostic du médecin avec inquiétude. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait l'impression que le mal progressait de nouveau. On l'avait prévenue qu'une guérison pouvait être suivie d'une rechute si elle ne prenait pas réellement soin d'elle. Elle se sentait oppressée, elle avait du mal à prendre des respirations complètes.

Et elle devait avouer que ces derniers temps avec la Révolution qui poursuivait son œuvre, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Certes, en tant qu'héroïne, citoyenne d'honneur de la nation, survivante de la Prise de la Bastille, elle n'était pas inquiétée par les purges de nobles qui avaient lieu assez violemment dans tous les coins de France. Elle n'était pas non plus inquiétée par les royalistes, trop occupés à fuir. Clairement c'était appréciable par les temps qui courent. D'autres nobles de sa connaissance étaient beaucoup moins tranquilles en ce moment.

Elle s'était installée à Jarjayes avec André afin de protéger ses parents des massacres et pillages qui étaient devenus monnaie courante. Ayant toujours traité leurs gens avec respect, les de Jarjayes avaient été épargnés malgré leur statut de protecteurs des souverains. Mais l'on ne savait jamais ce dont demain serait fait et Oscar ne tenait pas particulièrement à voir ses parents périr et ses souvenirs d'enfance brûler comme avaient pu le faire d'autres domaines alentour.

Elle devait avouer que son sommeil n'était pas léger en ce moment et souvent elle restait de longues heures les yeux grands ouverts auprès de celui qui était devenu son époux. Elle avait réussi à lui cacher car elle se refusait à l'inquiéter. Il serait toujours tant plus tard de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Elle ne referait certainement pas l'erreur de lui cacher une seconde fois.

Elle sentait la faiblesse la reprendre et n'avait pas pour l'instant craché de sang mais s'attendait à retrouver son mouchoir souillé à chaque quinte de toux. Elle pensait donc s'y prendre à temps pour commencer un nouveau combat contre cette plaie.

« Redonnez-moi les symptômes qui vous font penser que le mal est revenu ? » lui demanda le docteur Lassonne, perplexe.

« Eh bien je me sens de nouveau très faible, j'ai eu plusieurs vertiges. Je tousse à nouveau et je suis tellement fatiguée que quelques fois je n'ai même pas la force de manger. » égraina Oscar.

« Pas de sang ? » insista-t-il.

« Non, rien du tout. »

« Intriguant », dit l'homme de médecine. « Intriguant mais rassurant car au final ça ne colle pas forcément avec les symptômes habituels. »

« Mais je tousse ! » dit-elle, inquiète.

« Beaucoup de gens toussent sans pour autant souffrir de tuberculose vous savez. » la rassura-t-elle.

« Oui mais les gens qui en ont déjà souffert reconnaissent les effets de cette maladie. Et cette faiblesse que j'ai en ce moment, je l'ai déjà eue. Et … je tousse. »

Il reconnaissait bien là son entêtement mais décida de poursuivre son interrogatoire afin d'éliminer cet horrible diagnostic qu'elle s'était déjà posé.

« Cette faiblesse se manifeste-elle à des moments précis ? »

« Souvent quand je me lève d'une chaise ou de mon lit »

« Uhm … cela ressemble à un malaise vagal. Avez-vous été jusqu'à perdre connaissance ? »

« Non, j'ai toujours réussi à m'assoir avant »

« Cela peut-être dû à la fatigue et vous m'avez dit que vous étiez trop lasse pour manger ? »

« Eh bien en fait quand je passe à table, je n'ai juste pas envie de manger, rien ne me fait envie. »

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux du médecin. « Vous n'avez pas la force de manger ou vous ne voulez pas manger ? »

« En fait je n'ai juste plus faim. »

« Comme un dégout ? Avez-vous déjà rendu vos repas ? »

« Non, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. »

« Des douleurs particulières ? Avez-vous pris du poids ? »

« Maintenant que vous me le dites, j'ai eu quelques légères douleurs au niveau du ventre, mais rien de bien important. En ce qui concerne mon poids, j'ai envie de dire qu'au contraire, mes vêtements sont assez lâches en ce moment, Grand-Mère a même dû reprendre des culottes afin de les raccourcir, j'aurais fini par les perdre ! »

Les engrenages tournaient dans son cerveau. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir été élevée comme une femme, son père n'avait pu empêcher la nature de faire son office et elle savait parfaitement où voulait en venir le docteur.

« Si c'est ce que vous espérez me faire dire, je n'ai aucun retard dans mes menstruations docteur » annonça-t-elle tout de go, espérant couper court à la discussion.

« Oh. » Il marqua une pause, puis insista. « Avez-vous déjà commencé votre cycle ce mois-ci ? » Il devait en être sûre.

« Eh bien il devrait commencer cette semaine à vrai dire mais on ne peut pas parler de retard à proprement parler, la date n'est pas encore vraiment passée. » Mince alors, il la faisait douter maintenant.

« M'autorisez-vous à vous examiner ? Si mes soupçons sont confirmés je peux très simplement infirmer ou pas mes dires. » tenta-t-il.

« Eh bien, allez-y, comme ça on pourra ensuite reparler de ma toux » le brusqua-t-elle car l'examen était largement en-dehors de sa zone de confort.

Au bout de quelques petites minutes le médecin releva la tête, avec un large sourire.

« Eh bien, qui aurait cru que j'aurais un jour le plaisir de vous faire un tel diagnostic ! Toutes mes félicitation Mademoiselle de Jarjayes, vous êtes enceinte ! » lui dit-il simplement.

« C'est Madame Grandier maintenant, vous le savez-bien » gronda-t-elle pour le principe. « Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Oui madame je peux vous l'affirmer, tout est fermé pour garder bébé au chaud ! » illustra-t-il de façon à ne pas la gêner de trop. « Il vous faudra prendre désormais des précautions. Je vous recommande vivement de cesser toute activité dangereuse comme vos entrainements d'escrime et de diminuer votre dose quotidienne d'équitation. Votre dégoût alimentaire passera petit à petit, je vous conseille de prendre de petits repas toutes les deux heures avec le maximum de vitamines, cela vous aidera à diminuer votre dégoût alimentaire et vous permettra de prendre quelques forces avec le peu que vous avalerez. »

« Je vous promets de faire bien attention, je vous remercie docteur. » dit-elle doucement, lui signifiant son congé.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi Mademoiselle, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

« C'est Madame maintenant vous dis-je ! » Elle n'arrivait même plus à lui faire croire qu'elle le grondait tellement un immense sourire illuminait son visage. Il rit doucement en fermant la porte de sa chambre pour partir.

Un enfant, l'enfant d'André grandissait en elle. Quel bonheur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru vivre un tel moment un jour. Maintenant que le diagnostic était posé, il lui devenait évident que tous les symptômes étaient là. Cette toux avait juste réveillé une peur irraisonnée de rechute et occulté tout le reste. Oh quel bonheur de devoir l'annoncer à son époux. Elle savait à quel point il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir sa propre famille. Elle connaissait le manque qu'il avait connu durant son enfance suite à la mort de ses parents et elle savait très bien qu'il s'était juré de faire le bonheur d'un enfant un jour.

C'était un sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordé. André, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la brusquer et attendait patiemment qu'elle aborde le sujet comme à son habitude, comme il était prévenant !  
Elle, tout simplement parce que malgré sa relative et récente acceptation de sa condition féminine, elle n'avait jamais cru que cette opportunité lui serait offerte un jour. Elle restait assise dans le lit où elle se trouvait lorsque le docteur l'avait examinée, ayant inconsciemment posé la main sur son ventre, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'est ainsi que son cher époux la trouva quelques minutes plus tard ayant aperçu le docteur Lassonne s'éloigner à cheval.

« Oscar ? C'était le docteur Lassonne ? »

« Oui, il sort d'ici à l'instant, j'ai eu peur de cette toux dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser et il est venu me rassurer. »

André eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide. Mais le sourire radieux qu'elle affichait écarta bien rapidement sa crainte. Elle se leva et vint vers lui.

« Dis-moi, tu penses que Grand-Mère est encore apte à la couture ? Je vais avoir besoin de robes d'ici quelque temps. » lui dit-elle, l'air de rien.

André la regarda interloquée. Mis à part sa merveilleuse robe de mariée, il n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de la revoir porter les habits de sa condition, quelle mouche la piquait donc ? Elle continua.

« Tu comprends, d'ici quelques mois, je ne pourrais plus vraiment porter la culotte. » précisa-t-elle, le regardant afin de déceler l'étincelle de compréhension au fond de son regard émeraude.

« Oscar ? Ne pourrais-tu pas clairement me dire les choses ? » Il s'avouait vaincu, elle l'avait perdu.

« André, » elle s'arrêta, soudain submergée par l'importance de la nouvelle qu'elle avait à lui annoncer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Foutues hormones ! Ça commençait déjà.

« André, mon amour, je suis enceinte » lui dit-elle ne réussissant pas plus longtemps à retenir ses larmes. André, fou de joie se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort puis la soulevant pour la faire tournoyer.

« Eh oh doucement ! Si je n'ai plus le droit à l'escrime et l'équitation, tu es privé de câlins ! » dit-elle en riant.  
« Privé de câlins ? » il haussait un sourcil et la regarda légèrement moqueur. Elle lui sourit. « Oui, enfin c'est comme l'équitation, dans les limites du raisonnable on va dire. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil « Ah oui, je préfère ça. » et il resserra à nouveau son étreinte sur sa femme.

« As-tu seulement idée ma douce, à quel point j'ai toujours voulu devenir le père de tes enfants ? » Il caressait tendrement sa joue.

« Je vois Monsieur Grandier que vous avez déjà tout prévu, peut-être avez-vous-même déjà trouvé des prénoms ? ».

« Oserais-tu te moquer de ton mari ? »  
« Absolument. » elle lui tira la langue et fit mine de s'échapper de son étreinte. Il la rattrapa bien vite et les fit tomber sur le lit.

A nouveau, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tendrement, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

« Je pensais à un prénom mixte, ainsi nous n'aurions qu'à en trouver un et il irait aussi bien à un garçon qu'à une fille, qu'en penses-tu ? » lui proposa-t-elle soudain.

« Tu veux dire un prénom du genre … oh je ne sais pas moi …. Oscar ? ».

Oh le sacripant ! Il osait ! « Non mais attends un peu toi ! » fit-elle en se retournant vers lui. « Tu mériterais que je le raconte à Grand-Mère qu'elle te fiche un bon coup de louche ! »

« Ah ah ah, quoi, tu n'es plus capable de te défendre sans l'intervention de Grand-Mère maintenant ? »

Non mais ! Il continuait ? Bien, très bien, il allait voir !

« Je te signale que je suis les recommandations du bon docteur ! Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre André Grandier, je vais tout noter, et tu verras, le jour où j'aurai accouché, tu vas payer toutes tes moqueries les unes après les autres ! » menaça-t-elle.

« Mais je ne me moque pas, je dois avouer que je connais une Oscar qui a un sacré tempérament pour une fille ! Elle sait être charmante au demeurant. »

« Idiot » lui sourit-elle levant les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-être, mais je suis ton idiot. » Il valait mieux faire amende honorable sinon il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de connaître son enfant tellement elle allait lui faire mordre la poussière d'ici quelques mois. Il la reprit dans ses bras, cette fois elle avait posé sa tête sur son cœur. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux quelques minutes, savourant leur bonheur.

« Tu crois que je serai à la hauteur ? » lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

« Oh Oscar, mais évidemment, tu seras une mère formidable. Rappelle-toi à quel point tu aimes les enfants, alors imagine l'amour que tu vas pouvoir ressentir pour la chaire de ta chaire. » Cela sembla la calmer quelques instants, mais elle reprit de plus belle.

« Tu sais, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu une enfance normale. Je n'ai aucun point de repère, comment être sûre que je ne vais pas faire d'erreur ? »

André la regarda, comprenant mieux ses craintes.

« Je serai là pour t'épauler, à toutes les étapes. Nous lui créerons ses repères tous les deux, main dans la main. » lui promit-il en embrassant son front.

« Oh André, tu es déjà un père merveilleux pour cet enfant. Et puis après tout … tu ne feras que continuer ce que tu as commencé avec toi. Tu as toujours été mon point d'ancrage, ma normalité à moi. » Elle reposa sa tête sur son cœur, soudain épuisée par ces longues heures sans sommeil à craindre le retour de la maladie cumulées aux émotions de la journée.  
Il la regarda quelques instants, caressant ses longs cheveux dans un geste apaisant, avant de succomber à son tour et de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
